United People: We will not fail
By Nicolai Vestergaard, Leader of UFID: (Nicolai Vestergaard's speech at the annual UFID-congress) The old politicians have failed the Falleens. The old have failed Falleentium. They have failed to take the responsibility for the future of our children. That's why I'm standing here today. That is why you have come today. That is why we have founded the United Falleen Imperial Democrats. We will not fail! We will do everything in our power to win Falleentium back to the Falleens with democratic means - win the nation back from the separatists' iron grip. We will be able to see our children in our eyes when we grow old and firmly say that we did what we had to. We did the right thing. We did the necessary. We stand by our values! We stand guard over the Falleen culture, on peace and on national pride. We did not retreat when the separatists threatened us with violence and divisions. We did not give up one meter of our nation and freedom. We owe it to our children. We owe it to each other. We owe it to our homeland. The old parties did nothing when it came to it. They did nothing. They just let it happen. They allowed the separatists to win through their threats of violence, even though it was expressly proved that they had lied to the people! It's the biggest political failure I've experienced in my adult life. And it's so hard to forgive, because their failure has changed Falleentium. I could see during our many debates that they had it uncomfortable. They did not like that their failure of the Falleens were shown so directly. That's something I never learn to understand by these kind of politicians - and now I've met a lot of them. How can they keep doing the wrong thing when you can see that they have actually understood what they have to do to fix it? They push it away. They ignore it. They try to make us forget. But we will not forget their failure. It must not be forgotten, because then they will just do it again. When we became eligible for the Chamber of Deputies, I was repeatedly asked by the journalists who UFID would point to as Chancellor when we entered the Chamber of Deputies. And each time I replied that UFID will support the Chancellor who will address the core of the problem and once and for all take a much-needed look at the totally mistaken policy that has been led regarding the separatists. If he or she refuses, I would rather point on myself. And I mean it. The United Falleen Imperial Democrats has three mandatory requirements for any Chancellor seeking our support to form government. 1) An immediate stop of all negotiations with the separatists must be introduced as long as this movement uses threats as a method. 2) No independence to Veldunium or Hastiga. 3) No agreements that will establish new "Straits". We have said this many times over the past few years. We say it loudly. We have formulated it in writing. Imperial Chancellor Brokenshire knows this and should be aware of this! The politicians in Corrintrin must know that we mean it. And the Falleens must know that is where we stand. That's what their vote on the United Falleen Imperial Democrats will be used for. There is nothing more important than solving the issues with the uncontrolled and passive approach towards the sepatatist movements that want to divide our nation. If we cannot solve this problem, then the rest doesn't matter. The United Falleen Imperial Democrats are not just a party. We are a movement. We are a movement - not only of politicians, but of general citizens, Falleens, who demand the old politicians to act properly or leave, we demand solving the problems instead of just talking about them. In UFID, we say things like they are. We tell you that the problems can be solved if you have the courage and the will to make it right and reasonable. And we are constantly becoming more and more. We Falleens have only one nation and that is Falleentium. This is where we live. This is where we belong. It is our nation - our responsibility. We are all together in this great nation of unity! Now and forever. Let's take care of it - together! Category:The Imperial Constitution